Lucis Grothia Kondylos
Description A very fit, muscular, red haired young man. He has greenish-blue eyes, which are not visible in a picture. History From birth, Lucis was aware of the gift that was bestowed upon him. When he was a small child, he did not occupy himself by running around and playing games like the other children he was raised around. He was always different, and saw the world in a peculiar fashion. Being born with his gift, he'd often venture off into open fields, where he could be by himself. He'd make the world his canvas, turning fields of regular grass into colorful gardens, full of life. His naturally introverted nature would not allow him to socialize with the other children he was raised alongside, however he always suffered from a constant feeling of loneliness. In those times of loneliness, he would create strange, small creatures to make up for his lack of comrades. The problem was always that their lifespans were so short, so he'd only have a small frame of time to fill that void. It left him constantly craving the feeling of warmth and the company of others, but he would never dare to speak to the other children. His personality would not allow him to do so. This was the key which drove him to venture out into the outside world, where he could find a place where he felt he truly belonged. Where he felt he would be accepted. Years into his adventure, he found himself fond with the Monks of Koereth. The beliefs that they preached were in line with his philosophies on life, his personality and nature meshed very well with the Monks as well- he finally felt as if he was at home. This provided the perfect place for him to flourish as both a monk, and a warrior. Personality Very cool, calm, and collected. Not quick to anger, and very clever at that. He stays to himself, and does not choose to speak much. Powers & Abilities God Hand: He is good at creating things that are defensive and can heal, but when it comes to creating offensive things. He is more versatile in creating things that kill quick, rather than things to battle with. Monk: Due to his training in the Monks of Koereth, Lucis gains a +5 to all bare-fist attacks and a +3 to all fist weapon attacks. Hardened Body, Hardened Mind: Lucis' mind and body are hardened by his time with the Monks giving him a 1D5 dice to ignore damage (Must roll 4 or higher) and a +5 to rolls to resist psychological attacks. Odd: Due to being a strange child Lucis isn’t the most charming fellow gaining him a -4 to charisma checks but a +4 to the understanding of cryptic messages. Marked By The Gods: Marked by the Gods, Lucis’ right hand radiates the power of the deities causing him to be revered by most religious institutes but also scorned by more devout followers who see him as a fake herald.